When Dreams Come True
by Darksideofthemoon9
Summary: Hermione and Draco share one thing in common, they both had a dream with eachother, what will happen when they meet together for their last year of Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do.....not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Okay, here's a new story, Draco and Hermione of course, I got the idea of the dream from a dream I had a week ago. R&R! and please, excuse my horrible writing!**

**Prologue**

(_Dream Sequence)_

_She was running, constantly running. What she was running from was unknown, she found herself in the middle of an enchanted forest clearing. There were buttercups and roses all around her, fog creped out of the bushes. Peace swept over her. There was a tree stump on the other side of the clearing, hosting a young man watching a butterfly swirl gracefully through the air. He looked so content. She walked, no glided over to him his face was blurred, but she knew who he was. Every inch of her body told her to put her hand on his, and she did. He caressed her hand softly she reached out to touch his lily white face, he came in to kiss her._

_"I love you"_

_(End Dream Sequence)_

"Mione'! Wake up you lazy lard!" A flaming red head shouted as she pounced on the bed. Hermione's eyed flashed open, green eyes staring into hers, excitement glowing through them.

The brunette sat up slowly, blinking madly from the light streaming in from the stain glass window of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are ya ready for your last year of Hogwarts, Head Girl?" Ginny said while holding up a small, shinny badge with the letters "HG" engraved on it.

Ginny was definitely a great friend, but way too perky and up-beat. Hermione completely forgot about her dream as she crawled out of her bed. The Weasley girl was already dressed and packed, so she belly flopped on the bed, playing with her nails.

"I just want to get on the train and sleep until we get there, I barely slept a wink last night!" Hermione said in a muffled voice due to the tight black sweater being pulled over her head.

Her appearance had become quite glorious, her hair long and perfect, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes and her beautiful figure that none could compare to. You could safely say that she was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts.

"I wonder who the new head boy is." Ginny said as she got up to help with the packing.

"I don't know, maybe its Ernie, he's always been good in his classes.

"Oh, but he's so boring!" Ginny said jokingly.

They laughed as they finished getting ready.

"Good morning Hermione dear, did you sleep well?

"Yes." she lied.

"Hey Hermes, ready to go?" Ron asked as he reached for a piece of toast.

Everyone was waiting for her.

"Yea, sorry to keep you guys waiting, lets go!" She said in the most enthusiastic voice she could muster.

They all reached King's Cross an hour later.

"Now you all have a good year, and you're all welcome to come to come back to the burrow for Christmas!" Molly said as the train sped away from the platform.

"Alright, lets find a cabin" Harry said.

"Um, I have to go to the heads compartment and meet the head boy and everything." Hermione said apologetically.

"And I have to go to the prefects cabin, sorry mate." Ron added.

"Oh yea, I forgot, Ginny and I will just get a cabin, see you." Harry suddenly got slightly nervous.

"Bye." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Hermione found her way to the Heads Cabin, the door had a Hogwarts crest inlay on it. She slid the door open.

"Oh no! Not you!"


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_Recap:_

Hermione found her way to the Heads Cabin, the door had a Hogwarts crest inlay on it. She slid the door open.

"Oh no! Not you!"

_Now:_

A black haired boy looked up at her.

Blaise Zambini

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked in annoyance and amazement.

"Well, mudblood's got a dirty mouth." He replied calmly. Suddenly he whipped out his wand.

"Scourgif..!"

"Protego!"

Hermione was too quick for him. Blaise shot her a death glare.

"Well, I hope there's nothing going on in here that I wouldn't approve of." Professor McGonagall said sharply as she walked through the door.

"No Professor" Hermione said a little too quickly.

McGonagall gave her and Blaise a sharp stare and then continued.

"Now, Mr. Zambini, I thank you for substituting for Mr. Malfoy while he is gone, but I must tell you that you must act like head boy in every way, and take on any responsibilities that are bestowed upon you, do you understand?"

"Yes Professor, I understand."

Hermione had been not listening due to the silent fit of rage she was having toward Blasie that she almost didn't realize what the professor had said.

"Excuse me professor, did you just say that Malfoy is the real head boy?"

"Yes Miss Granger I did, Mr. Zambini is filling in for him until he returns."

" But where has he gone… Professor?"

"I believe that is none of your business Miss. Granger." she said in a stern voice.

"As I was saying, you two have been given the privilege and responsibility of becoming the head students for this year, you will need to patrol the corridors after hours every night, organize all school activities including all of the school Balls, Quidditch dates, and hogsmede weekends. I hope you two are up to it."

They both nodded.

"Good, now I must go attend to the prefects, and I would like you two to sit with each other for the remainder of the train ride, to become better acquainted. Oh, and meet me after the feast in the main entrance. Goodbye"

And with that she left.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Malfoy was gone. "Probably getting all trained up to become a death eater or something." she thought.

She looked over at Blaise, he was listening to his cd player, she could her what he was listening to.

_Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove.  
Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting.  
Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way, watch your honey drip, can't keep away.  
_

"God I love that song." she thought.

When the last part of the verse came up, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Perv." she said softly. But couldn't help but giggle slightly.

She sighed and took out her own cd player and started listening to it.

_So, so you think you can tell _  
_Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell? _

And did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

She listened for the rest of the train ride.

**A/N: okay I know it was short, and everything, but I didn't feel like going any further than the train ride, but ill probably update it tomorrow, because I like how this one is going, okay bye!**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter II**

The feast was jolly as normal. Ron and Harry discussing Quidditch, Parvati and Lavender juicing up the latest gossip, and Dumbledore giving a very short, but enlightening speech.

"Has anyone noticed where Malfoy went?" Ron said in suspicion.

"Yea, he's actually the real head boy and Zambini is filling in for him." Hermione said.

"Ugg! They're forcing you to be head boy with that ferret?!" Ron said in disgust. Harry looked equally disgusted at this idea.

"I know, shocking isn't it."

"He's probably doing work for Voldemort, oh Ron get over it." Harry said in annoyance.

"Like father, like son." Harry continued darkly.

After the feast, the trio parted ways, and Hermione went to the main entrance to see McGonagall.

"Oy, Granger!"

"Hello friend of ferret." Hermione said calmly as she walked up to Blaise.

"Oh shut up Mudblood." Blaise said, quite taken aback.

"So where is Ferret anyway, is he ever coming back?" She asked, trying to act casual.

"Why, do you care?" He joked.

"Oh, yea, because I wanna know when to schedule his welcome back party." Her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Anyways, it's none of your business where he is mudblood."

"Whatever."

"Ah, there you two are, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Peeves set a Niffler in Professor Flitwick's office, poor man, he nearly fainted!" The Professor was flushed and out of breath.

"Anyway, this way to you tower." She made to leave, but the pair froze in their tracks.

"Excuse me professor, but should I be under the impression that Granger and I are to share a dormitory?" Blaise asked in shock. Hermione was equally shocked with her mouth open.

"Yes, Mr. Zambini, you should be under that impression because you see, I just said it. Now, no more of this nonsense, this way."

"Professor, I really must protest. Is it absolutely necessary, I mean, I'm sure we will be better off in our own house dormitories." Hermione said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Please Miss Granger, I'll have none of that. It is Hogwarts tradition for the heads to share a common room, that is how it has always been, and that is how it will continue to be done. Now please, this way." The Professor's mouth was a very fine line, a warning to stop talking.

"Yes Professor." They chimed in unison.

They followed McGonagall to a dark corridor lit only by torches illuminating the dreary stone walls. At the end of the hallway, there was a simple black, velvet curtain. They walked up to it and the Professor said the words "Dragon Scales". The curtain swayed back and forth, then split apart, revealing a large wooden door with a brass handle. They walked in.

The room was magnificent. I'll leave to your imaginations to think of the layout for the room.

"Now.." McGonagall smiled at the looks on their faces. "I will leave you two to explore the space, please note, there is one bathroom for you two to share. Goodnight." And with that, she left.

"Okay, rule number one while we're here, no girls in the common room, at least while I'm in the premises… and same goes for me with boys." Hermione stated in a very businesslike tone.

Blasie snorted, "Ha! What boys?"

"Oh shut up. Git." She said, but the truthfulness of his statement lingered in the air.

"Rule number two, I don't want Pothead and Weasel King in here, ever."

"_Harry _and _Ron_ can come in here whenever they wish to, and that doesn't concern you." She said with particular emphasis on the words "Harry and Ron"

"Whatever, I don't want them in my sight." Blaise answered.

"Well, since, I'm Head Girl, and you're the _substitute_ of Head Boy, I think I deserve a little more power in this situation." she said very matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not, so I wont have to put up with you all year, oh poor Draco."

Hermione shot him a glare and went to her room to change for bed. She threw on a pair of gray sweats and a red tank top, and went back into the common room to read. As she was walking out she spotted Blaise tying a letter to an owl. Hermione swore she heard Blaise tell the bird "Draco at St. Mungo's".

**A/N: **dun dun dun. Draco! At St Mungos! Ay me!haha


End file.
